


Climb Up to the H of the Hollywood Sign

by joanna_LJ



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, American actress
Genre: Character Death, Chinese Language, Death, F/F, In-Universe RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanna_LJ/pseuds/joanna_LJ
Summary: Partially real world based. What would they chose between career and family? Most of the time people believe they can only get one, but what if they lose both?





	Climb Up to the H of the Hollywood Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fandom work I tried on these two incredible women. I was still discovering their characteristics and this is more like an exoeriment. However, it turns out I like the way it ends so I decide to post it any ways.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

第一次相遇是在酒会上，Kate不会喝酒，而Milla是个Party Queen。所以当Kate看到这张异域风情的脸时，那张脸已经有些潮红。  
两人都是不得志的小演员，在Hollywood这种地方根本站不住脚。所以好不容易能参加一次颁奖礼的After Party，她们都用心打扮了一番。

虽然事后一方已经忘记而另一方拒绝提及，但她们之中是Milla先搭话的。  
Milla告诉Kate之前她见过她。

以一个更不知名的身份，歌手。

她的歌莫名选入了Kate主演的一部电影中。那天她去了片场找导演讨论这事时，远远地瞧见了Kate。  
她还穿着戏服。紧身衣勾勒着她凹凸有致的身材。  
还有她的面庞，带着妆的脸精致易碎，默默盯着剧本研读的样子，Milla发誓她比所有其他她认识的演员，超模，歌手都好看。  
而Kate Beckinsale这个人就被Milla记到了现在。

Kate显然不知道这件事。但还是对方纯粹的吸引。  
部分是因为对方是乌克兰人。  
她除了和老太太买防晒霜时，毕业之后就再也没有讲过俄语了。

她友善地接过话茬，和Milla聊了起来。  
这对Milla来说可是再高兴不过的事了。

整个晚上Milla把香槟当水喝。  
当她们在凌晨三点提前退场——作为小演员，她们除了对方没有任何聊天对象——时，Milla已经醉的不成样子。  
Kate并不忌惮这种事。

“去我家吧。”Kate提出。  
其实她们的家里会场很近，都在比弗利山庄。  
她只是在提出邀请，关于其他事。

Milla于是就看到Kate家门前的地毯，然后不禁笑出声。  
British Women。  
地摊上写着“Nice to see you, to see you, nice.”

离天亮还有几个小时。  
那是她们一辈子都难以忘怀的几个小时。

事实是，接下来两天都是她们难以忘怀的时光。她们躲在Kate的家里，仿佛找到了只属于她们的wonderland。  
第三天Milla离开之前，她们约定以后一定会再见的。

在冷酷的Hollywood，没什么比与自己经历相似的人更温暖的了。  
她们之后无论谁有什么好机会，或是突然功成名就，都是不能忘记另一人的。

日子就这么过去了。  
她们固定的见面着，努力在Hollywood立足。  
但无论做什么都收效甚微，她们主要出席的活动，还是各式各样的party。  
Kate从来都不喜欢这些活动，人太多了。Milla倒是喜欢，她便拉着 Kate和各式各样的人见面，希望能多给别人留下点印象。

虽然那些导演编剧投资方对她们说的话也只是左耳进右耳出，确实，收效甚微。  
但她们也确实成功过一次。有一个电影想让她们再加上另外一人组成像霹雳娇娃那样的超级组合。

但就在电影立项之际，Kate进了急症室。  
做了个小手术，把阑尾切了。  
不过她还是退出了那个项目。

没过两天，Milla也在Kate的病床前回绝了片方。  
然后Milla等Kate一出院就带她去了欧洲。  
没等她问出任何她想问的问题。

她和她去了英国，之后是法国，然后是塞尔维亚，最后是乌克兰。  
从她的家到她的家。

在那段旅途中，  
Kate发现了Milla的一个秘密，Milla有幽闭恐惧症。  
Milla也发现Kate一个秘密，她出门都会带着一个马形的手套玩偶。

回家之后，她们顺理成章的住到了一起。  
谁也没提那部电影的事。

她们虽然事业上没有进展，但至少生活上是快乐的。

不过人就是这样，拥有时不珍惜，失去了才后悔。  
她们都逐渐厌倦了平静的生活，只是没有明说。  
激情在渐渐耗尽。  
当每日整理菜园从乐趣变成负担的那天来临，Milla整理好行李去了纽约。

她无意间听说纽约有机会，关于模特的。她们当演员时都不得志，但Milla有更多技能，不像Kate。  
她便离开了洛杉矶。  
连便条都没留下。

比起被背叛的愤怒，Kate更多的是一种无奈。她当然料到这一天的到来，但真的降临在她身上时，她连释怀都没有，只是一种无奈。  
被生活和现实所束缚的无奈。

世事难料，Milla去了纽约寻找机会，到头来却在模特和歌手事业上接连碰壁，好在打道回府之前遇到编剧看中她模特和演员的双重身份，邀请她加入一个系列电影的项目。  
Kate先是接连在两部Hollywood式电影中给观众留下深刻影响，接着和英国老家的出品人趁热打铁推出与Milla接下的那部相似的系列电影。  
讽刺吧？事到如今她们的生活还是相互纠葛着，只是换了一种形式。如今人们更多的是拿她们做比较，而非把她们当做一对神仙眷侣。

但说到底，一时间她们的演员生涯分别有了起色。  
当感情到了低谷，那事业就迎来了巅峰。  
工作暂时性的麻痹了她们，使她们忘记了生活的疼痛。

所以当几年后她们的事业随着系列电影的结束而同样结束时，之前的痛苦加倍的被感受到。

Milla选择隐居，彻底退出银幕。开始她还住在纽约，但马上那快节奏又吵闹的都市生活就把她逼疯了。  
最终她还是回到了比弗利山庄。  
只是出门的次数屈指可数。

Kate早就感觉的自己事业的下滑，在最后的几年里她放纵过自己。她在这个行业没什么朋友，唯一她能想到的方式就是参加各种Party。  
她开始频繁出入那些场所。  
独自。

偶尔，只是偶尔。  
异域或精致的脸庞会在她们这么做的时候出现在她们眼前。  
但转瞬即逝，潮水般的回忆被她们压抑下去。

尘埃落定那天，Milla默默去了一切开始的地方，山庄另一边的小别墅前，地毯上的那句话还在那。

而Kate到了那座山上，HOLLYWOOD的标志就立在那。  
她攀上H的标志，望了一眼家的方向。  
那个总是扯着她的思绪的脸庞最后一次浮现在眼前。  
玫瑰花飘落到无情的土地上。


End file.
